


I'm Just Not Impressed

by The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: Loki - Fandom, Norse Mythology, Thor - Fandom, norse lore - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Karma - Freeform, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Orphans, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: Oh-the-things-we-will-imagine, norse lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if during one of the many trips Loki made to Midgard with Thor he noticed you in a tiny village.  The rest of the residents recognized them as gods and worshiped them, but you really weren’t that impressed.  Which made you all the more appealing to Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just Not Impressed

It was a cloudless sky while Rune and the rest of her class studied the stars, and the head priestess told them about other realms and constellations, but she wasn't that impressed. Being raised as a Viking child, she was brought up to believe in Gods and the nine realms; how the world they lived on was made, how natural disasters were caused by creatures beyond their understanding. Rune was stubborn and questioned these things since she was old enough to understand that most of these things seemed farfetched; how could anyone possibly know these things? It wasn't that she didn't believe it she just didn't trust the source.

So, while everyone pointed out and named the shapes the stars made in the sky Rune laid back in the grass while the blades began to get covered with dew, with her arms behind her head waiting for a shooting star; one that she could wish on to get back to bed.

"Rune? Can you tell me what-"

What the priestess wanted Rune to tell her was drowned out by a blinding flash of light, an intense clap of thunder, and a sudden downpour of rain, causing everyone to take cover.

"Thor must be angry," The priestess said knowingly while the other girls nodded; Rune just rolled her eyes. They watched as minutes passed with no sign of the storm passing.

"Look!" One of the girls squealed excitedly as a large bolt of lightning struck a clump of trees a hundred yards off, the impact causing the ground under their feet begin to quake, and as suddenly as the storm begun – it ended.

"Girls, I think we may have just witnessed something spectacular." Their teachers voiced was hushed, but started to run toward the forest with her skirts floating dramatically behind her, not even bothering to check if her students were following.

Rune had to admit it was an impressive bolt of lightning and the impact site would probably be interesting so she followed, just not as enthusiastically as the others.

By the time they reached the tree line, two figures were already walking out of it.

* * *

" _I told you this would be fun!" Thor boasted to Loki, as the villagers placed platter after platter of food offerings on the vast table before them._

" _They do seem enthusiastic," Loki replied. He really didn't want to visit Midgard with Thor, but his brother had been insistent; after hearing how they people of earth revered them it was pretty cool to see firsthand. After they finished feasting Thor insisted they put on a show, to display their godly powers._

_All eyes were on them, their every move seemed to be magic to these people; it was fun at first but it was beginning to get so old that even Loki wasn't impressed with himself anymore._

" _How about this?" Thor asked as he hoisted a large log over his head and tossed it aside like a twig. The village's most burly men attempted the same feats and their failures only made Thor roll with laughter._

_Loki kept them riveted with his magic and shapeshifting; changing himself into animals like wolves and horses, and causing a falling shower of stars, making flowers bloom and wilt at the bat of his brilliant green eyes._

" _They love us!" Thor threw an arm around Loki while the villagers began to scramble to prepare another feast at Thor's mention that he was starting to get hungry again._

" _All except that one. I've been watching her since we got here; we've been barely able to keep her interested." Loki nodded to a very pretty brown haired girl, who seemed to be in her late teens (by Midgardian age)_

" _Eh, can't win over all of them." Thor shrugged._

_But Loki was determined and was surprised to see that she stared him down when he approached her._

" _You don't seem very impressed."_

" _They are all very nice magic tricks."_

" _Magic tricks?" Loki scoffed, "What is your name?"_

" _Rune."_

" _And you aren't impressed with Gods, Rune?"_

" _Not really."_

_Loki opened his mouth to reply when Rune's teacher grabbed her by the shoulders, "Please, Sir, pay no attention to her. She seems to be so blinded by her non-believing that even with you standing here before her, her mind is still closed off."_

" _So why is she training to be a priestess?"_

" _She is an orphan, orphans are raised in the practice," She spoke of Rune like she wasn't there._

" _Interesting."_

" _Yes, I'm very interesting," Rune spoke up, amused._

" _Why don't you take a walk with me?" Loki brushed the woman's hands off of Rune's shoulders and replaced them with his long arm. They walked in silence for a while before Loki spoke again,_

" _So you don't believe in us?"_

" _I am just simply not impressed by you."_

" _You are the only one," He stated._

" _Seems to be."_

" _So what do you believe in?"_

_Rune considered his question for a few more steps, "Karma." She said finally._

" _Karma?"_

" _When I was five a rival village attacked us, hence why I and most of the other people my age are orphans. Why most of the girls my age are being raised by the priests and priestesses, and why the boys when they came of age had to go and find their way in the world without the help from their fathers. What skills could they have learned on their own? When we were able to build up our villages defenses again they went to that village to do to them what they did to us. We did that. It had nothing to do with you or the gods."_

" _That sounds like exactly what the Norns do."_

" _The fates may have had something to do with it, but I believe it is on us, they may steer us but that can only go so far," She glanced at Loki, "The only thing different between us and you is your magic tricks."_

_Loki scoffed, "Magic tricks."_

" _I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I am just more impressed at what mere mortals can do versus gods up in their golden palaces, or where ever it is you live."_

" _Hmph."_

" _There you are! Loki, I think we should return home before we are missed." Thor walked quickly up to Loki and Rune, ignoring the gaggle of girls trailing behind him._

_Loki seemed thoughtful for a moment, "I think I want Rune to come with us."_

" _What?" Thor and Rune asked in unison._

" _Loki don't be foolish, we are going to be VERY lucky that father won't find out that we came here, without permission—"_

" _That was your idea."_

" _Without permission, and you want to bring one of them home with us?!" Thor sputtered._

" _I want to show her where we live and the other realms."_

" _Why?" Rune spoke up._

" _I would hate for this—" He gestured around him, "To be your only view of the universe."_

_Rune didn't even have to think, "Alright." Loki's heart sped up when he saw her eyes become brighter, "But I bet you I still won't find your kind as impressive as mine."_

" _I'll hold you to that." He extended a hand, which Rune accepted without a second thought. Thor seeing the determination in the pair knew arguing would be a waste of energy and resigned to lead them back to the forest._

_They came to a stop when a clearing appeared with strange markings burned into the ground, Rune looked at Loki excitedly despite herself._

" _Heimdall," Thor thundered, "Take us home!"_


End file.
